Super Mario Bros: 1st Day At School
by jam-loves-pb
Summary: The first day of school in Bowser's point of view. CHAPTER TWO IS UP: Luigi's chapter!please r+r. If you liked my other stories, you'd like this one (hopefully).
1. Bowser

"Super Mario Bros: 1st Day At School"

(Note: I don't own Super Mario Bros, Nintendo does. Blah-blah-blah…)

There I was. My shell all shined up and my toenails freshly painted. I was holding my brand new Barbie lunch box. Grade One was a scary place. It was my first day and all the first grades had to line up in a row. The girl behind me commented my coral pink toenails. She introduced herself as Peach. In front of me there was this chubby kid. His mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably, kissed him numerous times [on the cheek] and said some stuff in Italian. Or something. All I caught was the name Mario. 

Later During Lunch…

I sat alone by the swings. Mr. Cuddles wasn't there and I felt said and afraid. I played with the sand for a bit. Then that Peach one stomped her foot on my mini sand castle. 

"MY CASTLE! I'm the princess around here!!"

It scared me, then that tubby kid came up to me. He too, was all alone. He sat by me and helped me re-build my castle. He told me, yes indeed, he was Mario and he had a little brother named Luigi. He told me he wanted to be a plumber when he grows up and also told me not to mind Peach. He told me she was always bossy. And he didn't really like her. It was fun. Soon we had built a whole colony of sand castles and when Peach tried to come and smoosh them, Mario threw sand at her and she left us alone. Or so we thought. Shortly after, one of the teachers came by.

"Boys, now listen. I don't want you throwing sand at this poor, innocent girl."

When the teacher left, Peach gave us an evil grin and laughed wickedly at herself. Then she came by and ruined our castles. Mario got up; his face flushed, and smacked her hard. She clawed him, and he too clawed her back. Not too long later, that same teacher came by and took both of them into the office. The bell rang, and I ran to line up to get into class. 

After School

ZOOM! Some mushroom boy just flew by on his bike. I was walking home with my new pal Mario. He was chewing some bubble gum loudly. He offered me a piece but Mother won't let me chew gum. It's bad for the teeth. Just then, Peach came by and yelled some profanity at us (words I still don't know what they mean…like the "f" word…bad). She stuck her tongue at Mario and Mario pulled her hair. She screamed and kicked Mario in the groin. Ooh, that gotta hurt. She left us. And Mario limped all the way to his home. 

I made to my house too. And my mommy had just baked me some cookies. Oatmeal…yummy. Hey, maybe first grade won't be so bad. 

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT/HATE IT. 


	2. Bye-bye Mario

Super Mario Bros: 1st Day Ar School

Chapter Two: Bye-bye Mario

The day Mario left, Mama was crying. Mario was going to big kids' school now. For the whole day. Not like in kindergarten where Mario only went for half the day. Mario and me did everything together. We were like how brothers should be. We always played with our toy trucks and make belief we were plumbers (like Papa). Until that day. The day Mario went bye-bye. 

When he came home from school, I was expecting the same old Mario. I even had the blocks all out and ready. But Mario didn't want to play with me. He was always out with his new best friend, Bowser. What kind of name is Bowser? Anyway, I was left alone to play by myself. And that's when the kindred spirit between Mario and me blew out. Then after so many months, maybe years, of this torture, I became to resent Mario. I was always living in his shadows. Partly because he was just so fat and partly because EVERYONE LIKED MARIO. But no one liked me. 

That day, after the first day of school, Mario stormed into the house. He was limping (but he wouldn't say why) and completely ignored me. He only nodded his little head at me. Not even saying a darn word. I told him that the blocks were ready but he just walked away and sat down on the kitchen chair. And stuffed his fat face with freshly baked pizza. He got up, burped, and bragged to Mama about cool school was. Oh yeah, and did he ever talk a lot about this Bowser kid. 

"Ma! Mama! Guess what?"

"What dear?" was my mother's reply  
  


"I love school. My teacher's name is Ms. Vessey and she likes pretty flowers. Oh, and I met a boy. His name is Bowser and he's my new friend. My best friend. Can I ask him if he'd wanna come over? I really, really want to play trucks and blocks with him!"

Trucks and blocks was our game. Luigi and Mario's game. Not Mario and Bowser's game. And that night I was mad. Mario had put MY favorite truck in his kitbag to give to Bowser. Hmph! I took it out but Mario saw me and grabbed it back like a greedy kid. His chubby cheeks grew reddish. But he went away before he exploded. 

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT/HATED IT. 


End file.
